TITANIC: Voyage of lost dreams
by PiggyLove
Summary: Ceceila is an orphaned passenger aboard the TITANIC and sees it as just a hunk of metal. She has no idea that the hunk of metal she cannot stand, is one of the most tragic experience she will have to face. Will she survive or go down with the TIANIC?
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter**

* * *

><p>Ceceila often thought about her parents. They had died when Ceceila was two. She barely knew them but always wondered what they were like. She had lived at an orphanage for the past eleven years but they had somehow located her uncle Frederick who hesitantly decided to take her in. The only thing was that she had to travel from England, the only place she ever knew to America. On the <em>Titanic.<em>

The shouts of farewells filled the air as people began to board the unsinkable _Titanic. _Arrangements had been made for Ceceila to travel accompianied by Madame Cle`am and they were gathering their things as Madame said farewells to her friends. The _Titanic _would be beginning on her voyage at any moment.

When the two women had been escorted onto the great ship, a bell boy showed them their rooming arrangements which of course, were first class. Ceceila had never liked first class full of snooty people. However, she had no choice, she had to go stay with her uncle.

Madame Cle'am and Ceceila's room was painted in a deep burgandy. The room was separated by a curtain and in the corner stood a table and wash basin. There were two wardrobes, one for each of them. Madame Cle'am's wardrobe was filled with elaborate dresses. One was a silky green color with faux fur and another was a deep plumb color with faux jewels embeded on the collar. These dress's were only a few of the ones Madame owned while Ceceila's had only two dress's. Her favorite was a sky blue one with royale blue embroidery around the neckline. Ceceila owned only one pair of shoes wich were black slip-on shoes. Even though she did not own many things, she made the best of what she had.

Madame and Ceceila descended down the grand stair case to the luxurious room where meals were served. Of course, the dining rooms were split into first, second, and third class. The first class dining room had many tables set with the finest silver and crisp white napkins. The chairs were draped with navy blue covers and the table cloth was a beautiful ivory one with tiny gold stiches here and there. The glasses were shiny crystal goblets and a bowl of ice sat in a blue bowl in the very center of each table. The walls were lined with Crisp gold draperies and the carpet had a navy blue, gold , and burgandy pattern. The air was filled with delighted chuckles, toasts to the "unsinkable ship", deep arguments and grunts of pleasure of the fine food sitting before each well dressed passenger.

Ceceila and Madame sat at a table set for two and were quickly waited on by a butler. Madame ordered a three course meal with soup, filet mignon and a side salad. Ceceila however ordered a biscuit and strawberry jam. The two conversed little but spent most of the time staring in awe at the beautiful room.

"Is this not delightful?" questioned Madame Cle'am.

"Pleasant, very" replied Ceceila in a hesitant voice.

"Being aboard the great _Titanic's_ maiden voyage is a great honor Ceceila, please try to be more enthusiastic" replied Madame.

"Yes ma'am I will try, but I don't see why such a big fuss is made over a ship" Ceceila replied meekly.

"This is not just any ship Ceceila, we are aboard the "unsinkable" _Titanic" _retorted Madame Cle'am.

"I don't see why this ship is unlike any other, I mean it is very big but,but,but... Every ship can sink, can it not? she questioned.

"Just eat your dinner" Madame replied frazzled.

The two finished their dinner in silence and after listening to the wonderful band, they retreated to their room. They had no idea what awaited them on the _Titanic._


	2. Titanic: Voyage of Lost dreams chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the pair rose ready to explore the wonderous ship. Ceceila was only fascinated of how many men batted their eyes at Madame Cle'am. This was probabably because she was the only woman in first class who wasn't overly plump by eating too many luxurious foods. Madame Cle'am wanted to see everywhere at once. First she wanted to see the swimming pool, then she wanted to see the promenade deck then she insisted on sending a letter to her sister in America from the mail room. Ceceila only wanted to relax in her stateroom.<p>

This, however was not possible if Madame Cle'am had anything to do with it. The ship was just too exciting to some people more than others.

The first place the pair went to was the library. Madame wanted to see the books on the amazing ship. She loved books and wanted to see if the selection was as massive and extravagant as the ship.

At the library, Mdame Cle'am went absolutely bonkers! She had to see and touch every single book. Ceceila lingered around a stack of romance books. Ceceila only wanted to take a nap but was forced to hang around a bunch of books. Sometimes she felt as if everything was unfair and this was a time when she knew it was true. She was an orphan, she was forced to go on a ship she wanted nothing to do with, and she couldn't even take a nap! Nothing was right for her. Nothing would ever be right for her.

Finally, Madame Cle'am was finished looking at books. However, Madame Cle'am took so long that when the pair were ready to leave, it was time to eat. The two gravitated to the dining saloon. Madame ordered her usual meal but Ceceila, being unusually hungry ordered more than a biscuit. Ceceila ordered a beef soup and a side salad.

After dinner, Madame and Ceceila went to their stateroom to freshen up and then went to relax on the first class promenade deck. The two lounged on chairs chatting over the days activitys. It was April 12 but Ceceila wanted to get off the floating prison. Madame Cle'am was talking her head off and Ceceila just wanted to take a nap. Madame talked about how great the ships book collection was. She also talked about how polished the wood looked on the promenade deck! Every little detail of the ship Madame Cle'am went crazy over it! All it did was bore Ceceila but made Madame Cle'am feel excited. Ceceila knew it was not polite to interrupt adults ( respected members of society) so she kept her opinions to herself.

When they grew bored of the promenade deck, they took a walk. As they wallked, the saw a variety of people. There were small children playing games, people walking dogs, couples walking hand in hand, and even some people in work out gear. She guessed that cruising on a luxury ship made everybody eat more than they usually did.

One particular encounter gave something for Ceceila to ponder over. A young gentleman- about 13 or 14, nodded to Ceceila and kissed her hand. She thought that she was just an orphan being helped out by charity, but someone seemed to actually llike her for her and not just walk away with their head to the ground. Ceceila thought about this for a long time and was soon ashamed that she did not get his name or any classification of who he was exactly. To Ceceila the young man was a mystery but for some strange reason it felt like he knew her. She just couldn't tell.

After their walk, Madame insited on going back to the library to read her romance novel before bed. She absolutely refused to check the book out for fear that she might lose it. So Ceceila was dragged into the library once again. This time, however, she encountered the mysterious boy looking at a selection of adventerous books.

As soon as the boy saw her, he rushed over and repeated the same gesture from earlier that day.

" Hello, I'm Roberto", the boy said.

"My name is Ceceila,"she replied." May I ask why you pay so much attention to me?"

"Oh," he said in a shy voice, " I saw you and was taken by your amazing beauty.

"That's um... so sweet, no one has ever said that to me before," she said sweetly.

"I only speak the truth is all," he answered.

About that moment Madame Cle'am called Ceceila to go back to their stateroom.

"Gotta go ," she said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Ceceila turned around and followed Madame.

Back in their stateroom, Ceceila slipped into her nightgown thinking of Roberto. The way he spoke to her made her feel special and loved, a feeling she had never felt before. It was new to her and she liked it. For once in her life she had something more than disappointment. More than struggling to have a good day. She felt wonderful. As she lay in bed that night she couldn't stop thinking of his kind blue eyes and they way they sparkled when they looked at Ceceila. She felt like dancing on the clouds. She had more happiness in one night than she had in her entire life. She thought; "I could get used to this", as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

That night Ceceila had a dream. Not a horrid dream like she was used to, but a good dream. A wonderful, magical, unforgettable dream. She dreamed that she lived in a castle. A castle covered in diamonds that glinted against the sunlight. In her castle, she and Roberto lived a wonderful life. They had not a care in the world. They no longer had to struggle for money or food, they thrived in luxury. She was a princess, a princess with brilliant gowns of all different colors with gold, real gold, everywhere on it. She had the most spectacular array of shoes and hair ribbons. Roberto had a brilliant life of luxury, much different than his life classified as steerage. They were very well off and, to Ceceila, were the most perfect couple.

Ceceila was feeling wonderful.

Nothing could ever hold her back from her dreams, even her lost dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Ceceila woke very early the next morning. It was April 13 and she discovered that the ship would be docking next Tuesday. Only a couple more days but, she would spend them well with Roberto. All night visions of him was going through her mind. She was so excited to see what the day brought because she knew she would encounter the only person who truly cared about her.

Madame Cle'am woke up later than Ceceila and was slow getting up. She still wanted to go around the ship but wasn't as enthusiastic as yesterday. Apparently, walking and reading is so very tiring.

The two could not deny their hunger, so they got dressed. Madame was in an extravangant black dress that complimented her figure greatly. Also, she had put on a black feathered hat. Ceceila was in her blue dress with royale blue on the collar. She had no hat but just a deep blue hair ribbon.

As the two made their way towards the first class dining saloon, Ceceila was constantly looking around for Roberto. She wanted to feel happy again before any tragedy could come her way.

As they walked into the dining saloon, she looked around, viciously moving her head back and forth. But, there was no Roberto in sight. She sat down at a table in defeat. She picked up her menu and as soon as she began to scan the choices, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around very quickly to find Roberto with a huge grin on his face.

"Roberto!, hi I was looking for you. I just wanted to thank you for the kindness you showed me yesterday. No one is ever nice to me." Ceceila said in one big breath.

" I just saw you and thought you looked nice, you shouldn't thank me. I enjoy your prescence." Roberto said humbly.

"There must be some way I can repay you. I always tried to repay kindness with kindness. Please, is there anything you can think of that you would like?" Ceceila said persistently.

" I insist, you don't need to repay me." Roberto exclaimed.

"No, I insist, no one is ever nice to me. No one ever even notices me. I'm just an orphan and nobody sees my company enjoyable. I must repay you and I certainly will not take no for an answer." Insisted Ceceila.

" Well, if you absolutely, positively, absolutely insist, I can think of only one thing. Ceceila, would you kindly accompany me today. I mean, let me enjoy your company on this fine day. If you would like..." teased Roberto.

" I would not be content doing anything else!I must, however, not deny my growling stomache. Then I must ask my escort, Madame Cle'am." Ceceila replied.

With that, Roberto sped over to Madame Cle'am's place at the table. He quickly asked permission to accompany Ceceila around the huge ship. He made sure to add that he was a responisible boy and that he would be careful if she agreed. Madame had a wierd expression on her face so Roberto was beginning to get uneasy. Many times Madame Cle'am got a quizzical look on her face which got Ceceila uneasy also. Roberto occasionaly added the word "please" when the silence got the best of him.

Finally, after what had felt like years, Madame slowly nodded her head which summoned smiles to creep across Roberto and Ceceila's faces. They quickly said their " Thank you's".

"But, inserted Ceceila, I must have breakfast first."

This brought giggles from both Roberto and Madame Cle'am.

"O.K, meet me on the Grand Staircase next to the clock at 10 o'clock." directed Roberto.

" That sounds absolutely wonderful" replied Ceceila dreamily.

And with that Roberto ran of with an extra spring in his step, leaving Ceceila behind with the biggest smile on her face. Then, with an extra loud rumble, she turned around to the table and exclaimed, " What's for breakfast". This caused, a smile upon Madame Ceceila's face too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Ceceila left the dining saloon, she thought; wow the _Titanic _isn't that bad after all. She immediately had a grin on her face. It was her time, her time to finally get her way, her time to show the world that she wasn't just a hopeless orphan. She was a human too, and those snobby First class passenger's were no better than her. Wealth does not make a person any better than anyone. Ceceila was finally getting what she deserved from all those years of being neglected in the orphanage.

As she looked around the Grand Staircase, she found Roberto grinning at the clock. It was right at Ten o'clock because Madame Cle'am was going over curfew and other unimportant things to Ceceila.

She slowly walked up the staircase taking in the view of wonderfully polished wood and the finest carpeting all under a beautiful chandelier. And it was even better with Roberto waiting for her at the top of those brilliant stairs. Her afternoon just kept getting better and better

At the top of the stairs Roberto stood leaning on the banister fiddling with his thumbs. As soon as he saw her, he stood up straight and straightened his shirt and centered his hat upon his head.

"Where would you like to go first?" Roberto questioned.

" I really would like to take a long walk around the promenade deck, I could use a good leg stretch. Sitting around all day isn't going to get anyone anywhere in the world." she replied.

"That sounds wonderful" Roberto replied.

So, the pair made their way towards the Promenade deck. They decided to just stroll along and decide later where the day took them. On the Promenade deck, the pair walked hand in hand as the walked by barking dogs, giggling children ,and prissy ladies in huge feather boas. They laughed when they saw a dog trying to catch his tail wich was only a stub.

Once they saw an annoyed girl swiftly walking away from a boy. They percieved them as siblings getting on each other's nerves. Finally, when the two got out of sight, Roberto and Ceceila decided to lounge on some chairs. They were quickly offered mugs of hot cocoa by stewards and gladly accepted for that day was very windy.

After finishing their mug's, the pair got out of the wind to the first class lounge. They surveyed men playing card games and women deep in conversation over equal rights. They were soon bored and walked out laughing at the heated women arguing about men, and not in a good way.

They gravitated over to the swimming bath. They had not wanted to get in but see if it was as amazing as everyone said it was. They convinced themselves that it was not amazing and soon left.

They were hungry so they made their way toward the dining room for noon meal. Once they got there, Roberto pulled out her seat for her. Then, going to his own seat, they were encountered by Madame Cle'am who insisted on sitting at their table with them. They all ordered and Madame insisted on getting all the details about their day so far.

After their meal, the two exited the dining room with Madame Cle'am at their heels. She reminded Ceceila of her curfiew, wich was 6 o'clock, and told her to be safe. Then she left the two as they headed towards the Marconi room. They wanted to see the advanced communication technology before they got too busy. This was because all of the First Class passengers wanted to send morse code messages to the friends and family that they would see in just a few days.

As they peeped in the marconi room, Third officer Lightoller saw them, but then realized they were 1st class and left them alone. Finally it was six o'clock and Roberto slowly walked Ceceila back to her stateroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Blushing herself, Ceceila pressed herself against the door sighing in disbelief. She could not believe what had just happened to her, much less that day. She, once again, was dancing on the clouds.<p>

Just as she had thought about that, the stateroom swung open causing Ceceila to fall on the floor facing up to Madame Cle'am. Embarrassed, she stood up and brushed herself off, although the _Titanic _was exeptionally clean.

" Where have you been it's 6:01! Your curfew was 6:00 sharp not late!" exclaimed Madame Cle'am.

" I'm sorry I didn't know that this would fluster you, I should have considered your feelings and not just mine." Ceceila said meekly.

" No, I'm sorry I was just... you know... scared! You're my responsibility and I was just fretting for your safety." Madame apologized.

" It's fine, just as long as I can spend time with him tomorrow." she said jokingly.

"Well, ... absolutely, if it would make you happy" Madame Cle'am answered.

" Thank you, I won't disappoint you. As long as I can eat dinner, I'm starved!" Ceceila teased.

"Of course."

And with that, the two were off towards the First Class dining saloon. The two walked smiling because they didn't know eachother well, but Madame Cle'am was like a mother to Ceceila. Ceceila had no idea how she would part with Madame once they reached New York. She put that scary thought aside of her because for now, she was safe in Madame Cle'am's arm's.

At the dinner table, Madame and Ceceila were hysterical as they watched the men crooning over Madame Cle'am. They were both very surprised when they saw some married men looking at her smiling so big they might fall out of their chair! This made both of them laugh even harder. The two wowman had such a great bond, and it wasn't too bad sharing a laugh together once in a while.

After finishing their extravagant meal, the pair exited the dining saloon. They decided to go to the promenade deck to relax after eating so much food. However, as they passed a First Class cafe, they decided it was a reasonable spot to sit and relax. It would also be an excuse to be out of the strong winds that welcomed passengers.

The two conversed but they couldn't find an interesting topic so they decided to retire to their stateroom and get to bed early, which suited both ladies fine.

At their Stateroom, the two unlocked the door and walked in slowly and sleepily. They quickly got into bed and as Madame Cle'am read a book she had brought with her, Ceceila stayed nestled in her bed, keeping out the cold who so icily crept up on her. She felt safe wrapped up in the arms of the fine linens. But, in some way, she had an eerie feeling that in the day ahead, she would have a lot of heart break.

She quietly dismissed the thought as she drifted off into a dream filled and peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Ceceila woke up with a bright spirit. She reflected on yesterday's events and kept getting more and more happier. The day was April 14 and Ceceila felt it would bring new adventures and had a promising output. Ceceila remembered that the <em>Titanic <em>would be dockinguesday which was not a long way away. However, Ceceila did not want to ever get off of the amazing ship. It had shown her nothing but good on the previous days of being a passenger and did not want the good happenings to end any time soon.

Ceceila realized that Roberto wanted to be of her aquaintance and jumped out of bed, eager to get to the dining saloon. She hoped to meet him there as she did the previous day. When she was around Roberto, her spirits just lifted off the floor. She felt like she could conquer anything and he made her feel loved, and special, and everything a girl wanted to be treated like. He was wonderful to her and nothing anyone said could change that feeling. _Not even a tragedy..._

A tragedy was the least of her problems because she knew that of course, a tragedy could not happen aboard the _Titanic. fasd_The most important thing to her at that moment was Roberto. Roberto, the one who made her feel wonderful. Getting out of bed, she ran to the armoire and picked out a dress and slipped on her shoes. She did not do this task quietly however. She woke up a sleeping Madame Cle'am. As soon as Madame opened her eyes, she knew exactly what Ceceila was doing. Madame could tell an enormous difference in Ceceila's attitude towards the ship and anything else.

Madame also jumped out of bed and got ready for breakfast. The two got ready in scilence. Both of them could sense excitement, but Madame Cle'am couldn't figure out what hers was for. Ceceila had Roberto, which was good excitement. However, Madame's excitement brought a sense of danger for which she failed to explain.

In the dining saloon, Ceceila kept looking around excitedly for Roberto. Madame Cle'am was looking around but not excitedly. She was looking around suspicially, and cautiously. With a pained expression, but Ceceila with a burning fire, excited fire in her eyes.

When Ceceila was just about to give up looking for Roberto, he suddenly appeared in the doorway. Immediately Ceceila jumped out of her chair and walked towards the door. Madame Cle'am scolded her as she walked away, but Ceceila quietly dismissed it in her head. She was really excited to see Roberto even though he had just seen him the day before. But, Ceceila figured out that every time she saw him, she just liked him even more.

After finishing their morning meal, while secretly holding hands under the table, the somewhat couple walked to the promenade deck. The two decided that this was their favorite spot to just converse. The air was open and not stuffy because of rich people milling hopelessly about. The two held hands and strolled about with small talk but mostly smiles and laughs. Older couples would walk around the promenade deck smiling at the two. They thought about themselves being that young and it made everyone have a warm feeling. Like the one Ceceila was feeling inside her heart.

The morning air was cool and breezy, but Roberto saw to it that Ceceila was warm at all times with no discomfort. Like a real gentleman. The two talked and smiled some more as the day slowly unraveled. They decided they were a tad hungry so retreated to the dining saloon. They sat at their assigned table and looked at the menu. The pair decided to order a salad, one for each of them, and a tall glass of tea to share. The saloon was not busy yet because most people were not getting around to hunger yet.

As they ate, the two just smiled, making no effort to talk. They soon finished because they were eating so quickly. Their salad bowls were empty for a matter of seconds so they headed out of the now filled saloon. For some reason though, Ceceila's thoughts of happiness were erased from her mind. Instead, it was filled with an eerie feeling that made her arms get goosebumps. She knew not what it was all about, but she knew it had something to do with her, Roberto, and everyone else's safety. Not a pleasant feeling, but it made Ceceila's stomache churn.


End file.
